1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire terminator, and, more particularly, to a wire terminator for connecting wires to the terminals of an electrical connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to connect wires to an electrical connector by individually pressing each wire onto a respective terminal of the electrical connector. Each terminal has a pair of sharp edges between which the wire is pressed. The sharp edges pierce the insulation surrounding the wire and thereby make electrical contact with the internal electrical conductor. Such a connector is known as an "insulation displacement" connector. Before being connected to the electrical connector, adjacent wires are twisted together in pairs in order to reduce crosstalk between the wires. The ends of each twisted wire pair are left untwisted so that they may be individually and sequentially inserted into a wire terminating apparatus.
The untwisted end of one of the wires of the twisted wire pair is pulled into the wire terminating apparatus such that the untwisted end of the wire engages a leading edge of a terminator blade within the apparatus. The terminator blade is then actuated to push the wire end into the terminal of the electrical connector. After the terminator blade has been retracted to its original position, and the wire end has been attached to the terminal, the terminator blade is then aligned with a second terminal of the electrical connector, with the second terminal being adjacent to the first terminal. The untwisted end of the second wire of the twisted wire pair is then pulled into the wire terminating apparatus, similarly to the first wire, such that the untwisted end of the second wire engages the leading edge of the terminator blade. The terminator blade is then again actuated to push the second wire end into the second terminal of the electrical connector.
A problem is that, for a couple of different reasons, a substantial length of the wire ends is left untwisted. One of the reasons is to avoid the second wire interfering with the connection of the first wire to the connector terminal. That is, the longer the length of untwisted wire ends, the further the second wire end can be pulled from the first wire end while the first wire end is being connected. Another reason is to provide slack for the travel distance of the terminator blade, particularly after the first wire end has been connected to the terminal and the second wire is being inserted into the terminating apparatus. A large travel distance for the terminator blade has the advantage of providing a larger space between the terminator blade and the electrical connector in which the wires can be threaded into the terminating apparatus, thus making operation of the terminating apparatus easier and quicker. However, the large travel distance has the disadvantage of requiring that the length of untwisted wire ends be longer, which results in more crosstalk between the wires.
Yet another problem associated with individual termination of the wire ends is that it causes the wire ends to have different lengths. In order to avoid electrical interference, it is very important that the spacing between the wires is consistent and that the two wires of the pair are of the same length.